a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to material and methods of using a stock material structurally defined sheet, with a continuous and non-uniform surface embedded with and enveloping active utilitarian tonal and coloring material which conforms to the contour of a non-planar surface. More particularly, the present invention relates to a thermo-mechanically-worked polymeric matrix sheet embedded with active tonal and coloring utilitarian material and transfer coated with adhesive for the permanent retrofitting attachment onto vehicles for both decorative and functional purposes.
b) Description of the Prior Art
It would be advantageous from both a decorative and functional standpoint for vehicles to be afforded a facile method and means for changing color. For example, a black colored automobile parked out in the hot summer sun with the ability to reversibly change its color to white would be better able to reflect the sun""s rays and thus remain cooler compared to the automobile with a constant black color.
An active tonal and coloring material, for purposes of this invention, is defined as a material whose tonal and coloring qualities reversibly and irreversibly change due to electrical stimulus, temperature change, light change, and various combinations of the aforementioned stimuli.
The prior art on vehicle coating teaches about polymeric films with pigment. Dobashi, et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,676, disclose a coating of a colored polyolefin film and a pressure sensitive adhesive layer. This non-shrink constant color film is but a temporary coating for protection during vehicle transit.
The prior art on vehicle coating teaches about thermally deformable and thermoforming polymeric films with paint/pigment. Hartman, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,030,513, 5,030,514, and 5,242,751, discloses paint composite articles comprising thermally and vacuum deformable carrier films having an adhesive layer on one surface and a paint layer on the other surface. Knop, et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,576, disclose a paint carrier film with an adhesion enhancer applied during original equipment manufacturing of the vehicle body part. Berner, et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,304, disclose a carrier film, coated on one side with paint and on the other with an adhesive, applied by thermo-forming to the automotive body part. Pata, U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,077, and Benson, et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,760, disclose paint-coated polymeric films which are applied by vacuum thermoforming the films to the vehicle body part. The problem with Hartman, Knop, Berner, Pata, and Benson is that the constant color polymeric film must be applied to the vehicle body part using molds and under vacuum at the factory.
In the prior art of effect painting for toys Hippely, et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,643 disclose a toy vehicle coated with spray paint containing thermochromic material. In the prior art of effect painting for motor vehicle bodies Sailer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,976 discloses an effect paint comprising liquid crystal polymer compounds. The problem with using paint is that it is too thin to contain an effective quantity of thermochromic material, or it must be applied in numerous costly layers.
In the prior art of coating glass Beale, U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,673 discloses glass coated with photochromic material used in the manufacture of glass for automobile windows and windshields. Beale applies exclusively to window applications, not to vehicle surface coating.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned deficiency and problem in the prior art, this invention teaches the construction and installation method of a conformable coating, comprising a heat shrink polymeric substantially transparent matrix sheet embedded with and enveloping active tonal and coloring material and coated with an adhesive layer, used for the retrofitting permanent attachment to the surface of a vehicle. This conformable coating is installed by means of shrinking this matrix sheet onto the vehicle.
A general object of this invention is to provide a means for vehicles to achieve a variety of active tonal and color changes for the functional purpose of vehicle temperature control.
Another general object of this invention is to provide a means for vehicles to achieve a variety of active tonal and color changes for decorative reasons.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a means for vehicles to achieve a variety of active tonal and color changes for the functional purpose of vehicle camouflage and concealment.
A still additional object of this invention is to provide an active conformable coating for vehicles which can also function as a permanent (rust) protective coating for the vehicle.
A still additional object of-this invention is to provide an active conformable coating for vehicles which is signal responsive to serve the functional purpose of remote visual vehicle identification and location.
A still additional object of this invention is to provide an active conformable coating for vehicles which is sensor responsive to serve the functional purpose of a vehicle hazard and warning visual signal (low battery).
A still additional object of this invention is to disclose methods in order to economically produce a prefabricated, pre-wired, optically active low signature coating for vehicles.
In keeping with these objects and others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of the present invention resides, briefly stated, in the ease of retrofitting permanent attachment of the coating to the vehicle surface.
An additional feature of the present invention is the ease afforded for readily changing vehicular tone and color by changing electrical, temperature, and light stimuli as well as various combinations of the aforementioned stimuli.
The composition of the conformable coating comprises:
a) a heat shrink polymeric substantially nonopaque matrix sheet having first and second major surfaces;
b) wherein said polymeric matrix sheet is embedded with and envelopes active tonal and coloring material within said polymer matrix;
c) wherein said first surface of said polymeric matrix sheet possesses a transfer coated permanent adhesive layer.
In the prior art of packaging, Nowicki, et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,155, disclose a heat-shrink film coated with adhesive for applying to beverage containers. Nowicki is an original equipment manufacturing (OEM) process for small scale surfaces. The preferred embodiment of the present invention is as a coating of vehicle body parts ranging in size from 2-3 square feet up to 1000 square feet. The vehicle substrate is an automobile, ground vehicle, marine vessel, and aerospace body part.
A facile means of retrofitting the conformable coating onto a vehicle substrate comprises the steps of:
a) applying said polymeric matrix sheet on its first surface to said vehicle substrate body part;
b) subjecting said polymeric matrix sheet to heat to shrink said sheet so as to conform to said vehicle substrate body part; and
c) effecting the activation and curing of said adhesive with heat so as to affix it permanently thereto. Drawing Description: